


In love with SCIENCE

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough when your girlfriend is currently in a long term, committed relationship with SCIENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with SCIENCE

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks once again to immoral-crow for helping beta this :D


End file.
